Konoha
by Je.suis.parce.que.tu.es
Summary: Konoha, paradis pour tout Hybride qui se respecte. Là-bas, aucun humain, juste des êtres mi- humain, mi- animal. Des êtres comme lui. Mais Naruto n'est pas au bout de ses peines. " L'œil de la lune " va arriver et un fantôme va ressurgir pour sacrifier Naruto et bien d'autre Biju dans le but de réussir son plan : dominer le monde. ( résumé de merde ! )
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Le vent soufflait gentiment, secouant doucement les mèches blondes comme le soleil du jeune homme assit au bord du lac, regardant de ses yeux bleus le sintillement de l'eau sous les rayons du soleil qui venaient briller à la surface du lac calme en cette fin de matinée. Ses bras nus maintenaient ses genoux contre sa poitrine, un petit sourire nostalgique aux lèvres.

Dans quelques minutes maintenant, il quitterait sa ville natale, là où il avait toujours vécus, là où il était née et où il avait grandi. Dans peu de temps maintenant, il quittera sa famille d'accueille pour Konoha. " Qu'est-ce que Konoha ? " me demanderiez-vous. Dans les grandes lignes, c'est un village. Mais un village bien différent de tous les autres. Au départ, Konoha n'était qu'une académie bien particlière : seul les enfants dit " Hybrides " peuvent y entrer. Les Hybrides sont des êtres mi-humain, mi-animaux. C'est pourquoi Konoha est spéciale. L'académie existe depuis des milliards d'années pour les Hybrides. Le village, lui, n'existe que depuis trois cent ans précisément, suite à un incident qui a bien faillit révéler au monde entier l'existance des Hybrides. Et comme il faut s'en douter, ce village est " fermé " ainsi que les frontières avec les humains étroitement surveillés. C'est là, que va désormais vivre le jeune blond qui, comme vous l'aurez comrpis, est un Hybride. Un Hybride renard qui ne s'est transformé qu'une seule et unique fois.

Orphelin de naissance, il a dût comprendre par lui-même ce qu'il était. Il a dût apprendre à ce connaître lui-même, à découvrir " son " monde. Et il a très rapidement compris une chose ; cacher sa nature d'Hybride aux yeux des humains. Autant dire qu'il a été des plus surpris lorsque a famille d'accueille – dont il n'était pas proche ( du tout ) - lui a apprit qu'il était inscrit, depuis sa naissance, à l'académie Konoha. Cette école était connu des humains comme étant une école très privée ; une école d'élite. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'il apparit que cette école était une école pour les gens comme lui.

C'est pourquoi il était là, à attendre que l'on vienne le chercher pour l'ammener à Konoha. Bizarrement, il n'était pas triste, bien au contraire. Il était heureux de quitter cette ville où il était le seul Hybrides qui devait se cacher. Il avait même hâte d'arriver à destination, parmi des personnes comme lui. Là-bas, il sera chez-lui, parmi les siens. Dans son élément, son monde, son univers...

-Naruto ?


	2. I

**I**

Konoha. Le paradis pour tout Hybride vivant sur terre. Petit village construit tout autour d'un même bâtiment : L'académie Konoha ; une académie créée exclusivement pour les êtres mi-humains, mi-animaux. Village protégé par ses rampards et perdu au coeur même d'une épaisse et dense forêt, afin d'être sûr qu'aucun humain ne puissent y venir et découvrir le secret des Hybrides. Un village joyeux et habité que par les élèves de l'académie. Ce n'est qu'une fois leurs études finient qu'ils quittent le village pour vivre leur vie parmi les êtres humains.

Naruto était debout, droit comme un " i " dût à la nervosité qui crispait son corps, serrant la lanière de son sac posé sur son épaule de ses mains moites par l'appréhensiuon, déglutissant en fixant l'entrée du village qui se trouvait au sud. Devant lui se trouvait une immense porte en bois peinte en vert, ornée de deux hiragana, "a" (あ), et "n" (ん). Sa démesure montrait à quel point le village était important. Un fronton de bois, vert également, la surmontait. Il était gravé du symbole de la feuille et de deux autres kanjis. Celles-ci étaient d'ailleurs, en cet instant, fermés. Le directeur de Konoha ne voulait décidément pas qu'un humain entre ! Pensa Naruto snas pour autant s'avancer vers les portes du villages.

Inspirant profondémant, le jeune blond effectua un premier pas en direction des grandes portes de manière hésitante. Un bruit se fit entendre sur sa droite, au même moment où son pied rencontra le sol. Se figeant, Naruto fixa la forêt de ses yeux océans. Tout ses sens en alertes, il tenta de trouver l'origine du bruit. Son ouïe lui indiqua des pas en sa direction, son odorat lui fit parvenir une odeur qu'il connaissait pour l'avoir souvent sentit au alentour du lac. Il ne s'agissait ni plus, ni moins que d'un simpel lapin sans défense. Plissant les yeux, il confirma ce que sont ne lui avait indiqué en soupira face au lapin blanc comme neige. L'animal fixa Naruto avant de s'éloigner en courant, laissant l'Hybride de nouveau seul face aux portes du village de Konoha. Effectuant un nouveau pas en avant, il n'eu pas le temps dans un effectuer un de plus qu'un lion d'au moins deux mètres sortie de la forêt par sa gauche, se jetant sur lui en rugissant, la gueule grande ouverte, prêt à lui arracher la tête. Comme si la scène se passait au ralentit, Naruto eu juste le temps de faire un bond en arrière, évitant ainsi l'attaque. En effet, il vit quelques mèches de ses cheveux retomber sur le sol lentement, lui faisant froncer les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que ?! Ohé ! Mes cheveux !

Le lion fit entendre sa voix, se qui fit que le jeune blond se mit en position défensive, prêt à esquiver ou à contre-attaquer si nécessaire. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un autre Hybride, c'est pourquoi il ne pu s'empêcher de le détailler. Son pelage était grisonnant et il possédait à l'oeil droit une cicatrice. Peut être était-il vieux pensa Naruto. L'Hybride dégageait une aura impressionnante. Malgré la situation, Naruto se demanda si lui aussi il était aussi grand et si il dégageait une tel aura si jamais il se retransformer en renard ? Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il avait même oublié à quoi il ressemblait sous sa forme animal. Regardant de tous les côtés, Naruto essayait de trouver une quelconque échapatoire. Le remarquant, le lion rugit de nouveau, grattant le sol de ses griffes. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à bondir sur Naruto, une voix féminine retentit, stoppant net l'Hybride qui s'assit docilement.

-Kakashi !

Alors que Naruto restait sur ses gardes, toujours méfiant, il vit s'avancer au côté du lion une femme blonde à forte poitrine, ses yeux marrons ne le lâchant pas, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Désolée pour cet accueil, commença-t-elle en souriant tendrement. Mais de plus en plus d'humains viennent aux abords du village.

Se déttendant, Naruto sourit à la femme comme pour lui pardonner alors que le lion avait reprit forme humaine. Natruto fut alors surpris de le trouver étonnament... jeune. Il avait les cheveux gris dont une mèche barrait son oeil gauche et un masque qui cachait le bas de son visage jusqu'à son nez. L'adulte le fixait d'un air souspicieux qui irrita Naruto qui le fit savoir d'un froncement de sourcil avant de faire demi-tour et de partir en direction des portes du village qui étaient maintenant grande ouvertes.

-Viens, rentrons, déclara soudain la femme en lui tournant le dos, commençant à rentrer dans le village.

Restant un moment sans bouger, Naruto jeta un regard en arrière, le doute s'immiscant progressivement en lui. Et si ce n'était pas une bonne idée ? Et si ce n'était pas un lieu pour les Hybrides mais un piège des humains pour le disséquer ? Remarque, si c'était la cas, le dénommer Kakashi ne l'aurait pas attaquer, encore moins sous sa forme animal.

-Naruto ?

Chassant ses pensées d'un revers de la main, le jeune blond se tourna vers la femme qui l'attendait, les mains sur les hanches. Puis, après une dernière inspiration, il lui emboita le pas, la suivant à tervers les rues du village tandis que les portes se refermaient derrière lui. Le blond fut émerveillé par l'animosité du village. Celui-ci semblait immense ! Pourtant, d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit lors de son voyage jusqu'à Konoha, seul les étudiants de l'académie y vivaient. Alors pourquoi Konoha était-il si grand ? Son regard se porta à sa droite, la voix d'une commerçante lui parvenant jusqu'aux oreilles, parlant gaiement avec une autre femme. Un mouvement à sa gauche lui fit tourner la tête en direction d'un groupe d'enfants qui jouaient entre eux, courant entre les jambes des passants qui rauchognaient pour la forme malgré le sourire en coin qu'ils avaient. L'endroit semblait paisible et eu le don de redonner le sourire à Naruto. Oui, il allait se plaire ici.

La femme sourit en le voyant heureux avant de s'arrêter, immité par Naruto qui attendit la suite.

-Bienvenue à Konoha, Naruto ! S'exclama la femme en lui montrant le bâtiment, le plus gros de tous : L'académie de Konoha.

Le jeune blond resta sans voix face à la grandeur et à la beauté de l'endroit. Puis, fronçant les sourcils, il posa un regard suspicieux sur la femme qui haussa un sourcil de surprise.

-Comment savez-vous mon nom ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

La femme fit les gros yeux avant de rire franchement, surprenant l'Hybride devant elle.

-Il est normal que je sache ton nom ! Qu'elle piètre directrice je fairais si je n'étais pas capable d'une telle chose.

Se grattant l'arrière de la tête, Naruto étira ses lèvres en sourire gêné, ce qui amusa la directrice qui balaya l'incident d'un rever de la main avant de lui faire signe de la suivre. Obéissant, la femme et lui rentrèrent dans le bâtiment, peu animé en cet instant, ce qui surpris le blond qui s'attendait à voir passer des étudiants en effervescences.

-La rentrée n'est que pour demain. La plupart des nouveaux étudiants sont arrivés pendant les vacances, tu es le derniers, lui expliqua la femme blonde.

Puis, se stoppant devant une porte en bois sombre, la femme se tourna vers Naruto qui haussa un sourcil à son tour, curieux de savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière cette porte.

-Derrière cette porte se trouve ta chambre. Comme tu viens d'arriver et que tu n'as pas d'argent, tu séjournera ici le temps d'en avoir assez pour te payer un appartement en ville.

Et alors que Naruto ouvrait la bouche pour poser l'une des nombreuses questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête, la directrice fut plus rapide, répondant à toutes ses questions sans qu'il n'eu besoin de les poser.

-Bien que Konoha soit réservé aux étudiants venant étudier à l'académie, il n'en reste pas moins un village avec ses commerces, ses bâtiments de fonctions et ses appartements et maisons. Certains anciens élèves ont décidés de rester à Konoha pour y travailler et y vivre. Ils y fondent une famille, permettant à leurs enfants d'étudier à l'académie avant qu'eux-mêmes décident de partir ou de rester. D'ailleurs tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant une bourse qu'elle venait de sortir d'il ne savait où. Voici de quoi subvenir à tes besoins le temps que tu gagnes de l'argent. Tu seras bien assez tôt comment en gagner va. Ton emploie du temps et tes affaires de cours sont sur ton bureau ainsi qu'un plan de l'école. Si jamais tu as besoins, tu n'as qu'à me demander ou aux enseignants si tu en croises un. Sur ceux, je te laisse t'installer.

Restant un moment sans parler ni bouger, histoire d'assimiler toutes les informations, Naruto cligna des yeux avant de se tourner vers la directrice qui avait disparu. Génial. Baissant le regard en direction de sa main tenant sa bourse, il fronça les sourcils en découvrant une clé qu'il n'avait pas remarqué. Haussant les épaules, il se tourna vers la porte de sa chambre et après un moment, l'ouvrit. La chambre n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. C'était une petite chambre comme tout adolescent a avec un lit collé au mur, une armoir intégrée au mur et un bureau sous la fenêtre de la chambre. Pénétrant dans sa chambre à coucher, Naruto laissa tomber son sac au sol, contre son lit sur lequel il s'assit, sautillant pour le tester. Celui-ci semblait agréable. Tournant son regard en direction de son bureau, il y vit, posé dessus, deux papiers accompagnés de nombreux cahiers et livres. Se relevant pour s'y avancer, il regarda le plan et soupira. Comme il s'en doutait, l'académie était un vrai labyrinthe. Reposant le bout de papier, il regarda son emploie du temps... Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'il retourna la feuille dans tout les sens. Il n'y avait rien à part une petite inscription : " Votre emploie du temps vous sera donné demain, à huit heure trente en même temps que votre répartition. La cérémonie ce déroulera dans la salle polyvalente. " Attrapant le plan, Naruto regarda où se trouvait la salle polyvalante et grimaça en constatant qu'elle était à l'autre bout de l'établissement, au rez-de-chausser. Et alors qu'il délaissait de nouveau les feuilles, sont regard fut attiré par un gros livre à la couverture ancienne. Le prenant entre ses mains, il passa ses doigts sur la couverture, retraçant du bout du doigt le titre : " L'histoire de Konoha ". Curieux, il ourit sur des pages au hasard et commença à lire.

 _"_ _ **Naissance de Konoha et Révolte de Madara**_

 _À l'époque précédant la création des villages humain, les Hybrides étaient organisés en petits clans de mercenaires qui ne savaient rien faire, à part combattre. Parmi les clans Hybrides innombrables, le Clan Uchiwa – le clan des loups - et le Clan Senju – le clan des renards à neufs queues - étaient les plus forts. Après beaucoup de sang versé, le clan Senju voulut faire une trêve avec les Uchiwa. Madara Uchiwa, alors chef du clan Uchiwa, accepta à condition que Hashirama se suicide ou tue Tobirama, son frère. Hashirama, ne voulant pas tuer son petit frère, choisit de se suicider, mais au dernier moment, Madara l'empêcha et accepta la trêve. Les Senju, les Uchiwa, et les clans conquis par les Uchiwa, en se réunissant, firent naître Konoha à l'endroit où se tenait une forêt jadis._

 _Craignant que les Senju, ayant un contrôle complet sur Konoha, en profitent pour renverser les Uchiwa, Madara essaya de créer une rébellion des Uchiwa contre les Senju. Mais les Uchiwa refusèrent de continuer à verser leur sang, laissant à Madara l'obligation de combattre seul. Il fut finalement vaincu à la Vallée de la Fin où il mourut durant le combat. Puis Konoha eut la puissance de Kyûbi – surnom donné à Hashirama car dernier renard à neufs queues de son clan -, comme chef de Konoha. Hashirama pour promouvoir la paix, décida avec d'autres clan d'Hybrides, de créer d'autres villages éparpillés dans le monde. Ce fut de courte durée._

 _ **Grandes Guerres Hybrides**_

 _Konoha prit part aux trois premières guerres Hybrides. Hashirama mourut pendant la Première Grande Guerre Hybride, alors son frère devint le Deuxième " Hokage " - nom donné au directeur du village. Le deuxième mourut également pendant la guerre, tué par des Hybrides de l'académie – aujourd'hui village - de Kumo, mais il nomma Hiruzen Sarutobi comme son successeur avant sa mort. Hiruzen conduisit plus tard les forces de Konoha lors de la Deuxième Grande Guerre Hybride. Les batailles prirent majoritairement place dans la région d'Ame, causant de nombreuses échauffourées avec Hanzô, le chef du village d'Ame. Des décennies plus tard, Konoha fut impliqué dans la Troisième Grande Guerre Hybride. Konoha combattit Iwa, en utilisant Kusa pour champ de batailles. Konoha fut presque vaincu, mais Minato Namikaze contribua à tourner la guerre en leur faveur. Les clans Uchiwa et Hyûga furent aussi les clans les plus actifs durant la guerre. "_

-Tiens ! Un nouveau ! S'exclama une voix derrière lui, manquant de le faire sursauter. Refermant le bouquin, Naruto se tourna vers son visiteur qui lui sourait gaiemant en lui tendant sa main. Moi c'est Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka ! Je suis arrivé il y a trois semaines. Et toi ?

Le blond regarda un moment le garçon, le détaillant. Il avait les cheveux marron en bataille, les yeux noirs vifs avec des pupilles verticales en forme de fente, des canines prononcées et deux triangles rouges inversés sur ses joues. Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de le comparer à un animal sauvage. Et tout en répondant à sa poignée de main, il se présenta.

-Naruto Uzumaki, enchanté.

Alors qu'il allait retirer sa main, le garçon ressera sa prise sur celle-ci et d'un mouvement sec le rapprocha de lui. Surpris, Naruto fronça les sourcils et eu le réflexe de grogner, surprenant un peu plus son homonyme qui le reniflait sans retenu, agaçant le blond.

-Tu as fini de me snifer comme un clebs qui en rencontre un autre ?

Kiba part surpris et s'écarta en le lâchant, fronçant à son tour les sourcils.

-Excuse moi d'avoir pour animal le chien, commença-t-il, reprochant ainsi à Naruto son maque de tacte. Et puis, je n'y peux rien si je ne sens presque pas ton odeur, c'est surper étrange. Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas humain ?

Fronçant les sourcils, Naruto ne pû s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise. Mais bon, il ne pouvait pas savoir que le brun était à moitié chien !

-Je ne pense pas que la directrice m'aurait laissé entrer si je n'avais été qu'un simple humain, répondit finalement Naruto en souriant gentiment, montrant ainsi qu'il souhaiter se racheter face à sa phrase.

Souriant gaiement, Kiba fini par le laisser de nouveau seul, lui explicant qu'il y retourner et qu'ils se voyaient demain. N'y répondant rien, Naruto le regarda quitter sa chambre sans pour autant fermer la porte et s'apprêtait à aller lui-même la refermer lorsqu'il remarqua le gros chien blanc qui le reniflait avec méfiance. Relevant un sourcil, l'animal fini par quitter également sa chambre à coucher pour rejoindre son maître. Naruto fixa un moment sa porte toujours ouverte avant de soupirer en se grattant l'arrière de la tête et de fermer – enfin – sa porte.


	3. II

**II**

Naruto jura dans sa barbe. Quelle idée d'avoir fait une académie aussi grande ! La répartition - il ne savait d'ailleurs toujours pas en quoi cette cérémonie consistait - commençait dans même pas cinq minutes et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la salle où ça allait se passer. Et ce, malgré le plan qu'il avait dans les mains. S'arrêtant en plein milieu d'un couloir au premier étage - si sa mémoire était bonne - Naruto baissa son regard sur la feuille des plus incompréhensible.

-Ils doivent vraiment se faire chier pour faire un plan qui nous perde plutôt que de nous aider à trouver notre chemin, déclara en marmonnant le blond.

D'après le plan, le jeune Hybride devait se trouver au premier étage, dans l'aile droite du bâtiment. Suivant le chemin à l'aide de son doigt, Naruto sourit en découvrant que, en continuant tout droit, il y avait un escalier qui le mènerait pile en face de la salle polyvalente. Alors, sans lever son doigts du plan, jonglant du regard avec celui-ci et la route, le jeune blond se stoppa en constatant que, il n'y avait toujours pas d'escalier. Grognant, il vit volte face avant de fermer les yeux en percutant quelqu'un. Sous la surprise, il fit un pas en arrière avant qu'une main ne le retienne pas le bras. Un long frisson le parcourut alors qu'il posa ses yeux océans, plongeant dans un abysse sans fond et envoûtant. Il n'avait jamais vu d'yeux aussi noirs. On ne voyait même pas la pupille ! Se détachant de son regard, il posa le sien sur son bras, là où une main le retenait. Celle-ci était pâle, comme le reste du corps de la personne qui ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher de si tôt.

-Heu... , commença Naruto en remontant son visage vers celui de l'inconnu. Est-ce que tu pourrais me-...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, restant sans voix face au garçon qui le fixait sans expression. Ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que ses yeux et sa franches encadrait son visage en deux grosses mèches. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour eux, mais surtout pour Naruto qui ne savait plus ce qui lui arrivait. Son corps était parcourut de long frisson drôlement agréable, des papillons semblaient danser dans son ventre et la chaleur augmentait sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il manqua de sursauter et d'agripper son haut clair au niveau de son cœur lorsqu'il sentit celui-ci faire un looping dans sa poitrine. Et c'est lorsqu'il sentit son côté Hybride, son renard intérieur, tenter de reprendre le contrôle pour refaire surface qu'il paniqua.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?! Pensa-t-il sans lâcher le garçon des yeux, celui-ci n'ayant pas sorti sa main de sur son bras, semblant ne pas vouloir le lâcher. Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que je rencontre un autre Hybride. Alors pourquoi ?

Il remarqua alors que le garçon en face de lui n'en menait pas large non plus. Bien qu'au niveau de l'expression, rien ne s'affichait, Naruto remarqua que sa respiration à lui, était aussi saccadée que la sienne. Quant à ses yeux, Naruto fut troublé d'y lire quelque chose comme du... désir ? De l'amour ? De la tendresse ? Il ne savait pas trop comment la qualifier mais à son grand étonnement, il fut heureux de pouvoir la voir dans _ses_ yeux. Déglutissant difficilement, Naruto pensa qu'il était temps de revenir doucement à la réalité, la cérémonie de répartition n'allait pas tarder à commencer. S'éclaircissant la voix, il ouvrit ses lèvres après les avoir humidifié et prit la parole de manière hésitante.

-Hum... T-tu... Tu pourrais me... Hum... lâcher le bras ?...

En voyant le garçon qui ne réagissait pas, il poursuivit, toujours en bégayant comme un abrutit.

-La répartition va... commencer et je... je ne voudrais pas la rater...

Toujours aucune réaction.

-Heu... S'il te plaît ? Tenta-t-il hésitant lors que le garçon sembla revenir à la réalité.

Sans lâcher son bras - il avait même glisser sa main jusqu'à celle du blond qui ne pût s'empêcher de rougir - , le noiraud le tira à travers l'académie jusqu'à l'amener devant la salle polyvalente où il le lâcha enfin pour partir se fondre dans la masse d'étudiant qui braillaient entre eux. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, Naruto se contenta de rester prêt de la porte de la grande salle où une estrade avait été aménagée. Parcourant un moment la foule d'élève, Naruto aperçut Kiba qui riait avec un groupe de personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et alors qu'il allait détourner le regard, il vit que le noiraud y était également, le fixant avant de détourner les yeux pour les poser sur une fille aux cheveux roses bonbons qui lui avait agripper le bras. Sans savoir pourquoi, il fronça les sourcils en grognant. D'où cette pinbèche osait le toucher ?! D'où ce chewing-gum osait jouer les ventouses avec son brun ?! D'où il était jaloux envers une inconnue qui aggripait le bras d'un gars qu'il connaissait encore moins ?! Ok ! Respirant un bon coup, Naruto tanta de reprendre ses esprits. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de... de... de quoi ? Il ne savait même pas lui-même. Tout était tellement confut en lui. De nouveau, son côté Hybride sembla rugir en lui, semblant raisonner, lui criant de le laisser sortir. Aggripant violement sa haut au niveau de sa poitrine, Naruto serra les dents en essayant de se calmer. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de faire une crise. Et au même moment, le silence ce fit dans la salle, en même temps que la directrice qui monta sur l'estrade pour prendre la parole, s'adressant à tous ses élèves.

-Bonjour à tous et bienvenue à Konoha. Je suis la directrice et Hokage de Konoha, Tsunade.

Alors que la directrice prenait un moment de pose, Naruto remarqua que sa crise c'était stoppé, lui permettant de se détendre et de respirer un bon coup.

-Si vous êtes réunis ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous répartir. Mais attention, ne vous attendez pas à vous retrouver dans des classes avec plusieurs élèves, non. Ici, c'est différent. Vous n'allez, non pas être dans des classes, mais dans des équipes. Chaque équipes étant composés de trois élèves et d'un professeur.

Alors qu'un brouhaha s'éleva, Naruto remarqua un éclat de voix et reconnu la voix de Kiba qui semblait stressr de savoir avec qui il allait être. Apparement, il s'était déjà fait un groupe d'amis et ne voulait pas se retrouver avec de pur inconnus. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Mais il n'avait pas le choix et puis... il n'avait pas d'amis ici. C'était l'occasion de s'en faire.

-Bien, lorsque j'appelerais votre nom, vous viendrez vous poster aux côtés de votre professeurs et de vos deux autres camarades si ils ont déjà été appelé. Bien, première équipe.

Décrochant, Naruto se mit à regarder autour de lui. La plupart des gens étaient en groupe, entre eux, se parlant et riant. Une vague de tristesse le submergea lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'il était seul, isolé et dans son coin.

-Equipe 8. Votre professeur sera le professeur Kurenai, continua Tsunade alors qu'une femme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux marrons s'avança. Hinata Hyuga !

S'avança alors une jeune fille aux cheveux foncés et la peau claire, dont les yeux étaient blancs sans pupille, ce qui surpris Naruto. D'autant plus qu'il avait déjà entendu son nom quelque part. Fouillant dans sa mémoire il fini par trouver. Le clan Hyuga était l'un des clans qui était mensionné dans le livre qu'il avait lu hier en arrivant. La demoiselle semblait peu sur d'elle quoi qu'un peu confiante malgré tout. Une fois au côté de sa professeur qui lui sourit, la directrice reprit.

-Kiba Inuuka !

Naruto ne pût s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant rejoindre son professeur et sa camarade qui lui sourit, le tout heureux et accompagné de son chien, Akamaru.

-Shino Aburame !

Tout comme son comportement, Shino avait une apparence plutôt discrète voir un peu sinistre. Il portait des lunettes noires et était vêtu de plusieurs couches de vêtements, dont un manteau à capuche qui masquait la quasi-totalité de son visage. Il portait également un sac en bandoulière dans le dos. L'équipe Kurenai partit se mettre sur le côté alors que l'équipe 9 fut appelé. L'équipe était dirigé par le professeur Gai, un homme grand et bien bâti avec des pommettes hautes, des sourcils épais et des cheveux noirs coupés au bol. Le professeur Gaï portait également une combinaison verte, des jambières rayées orange et une ceinture autour de la taille. L'équipe, quant à elle, était composée de : Rock Lee, un garçon ressemblant beaucoup à son professeur – pour ne dire qu'il s'agissait de son sosie en plus jeune – ce qui fit ricaner Naruto, de Neji Hyuga, le cousin d'Hinata à qui il ressemblait, ayant les mêmes cheveux sombres, les même yeux blancs et un bandeau sur son front qui intrigua le blond, et pour finir, de Tenten, une jeune chinoise aux cheveux bruns attachés en deux petits chignons et aux yeux marron foncés. Ensuite, l'équipe 10 fut présenté avec, pour professeur, Monsieur Asuma. Il avait les yeux marrons, des cheveux courts et hérissés noirs et une barbe. Il avait pour élèves Ino Yamanaka, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds dont une mèche lui cachait l'oeil droit et des yeux bleus/gris ; Shikamaru Nara, un garçon aux yeux et aux cheveux noirs coiffés en une sorte d'ananas sur le haut du crane et enfin, Choji Akimichi, un garçon rond aux longs cheveux bruns en batailles et possédant deux spirales rouges sur les joues. Partant à leur tour sur le côté, ce fut au tour de l'équipe 7 d'être appelé.

-Votre professeur sera Monsieur Kakashi.

A ce nom, Naruto se tendit et grogna en se rappelant l'épisode de la porte. Voyant l'homme s'y avancer, il esquiça une grimace. En espérant qu'il n'essaye pas de le tuer une nouvelle fois si jamais il se retrouvait dans cette équipe.

-Bien, que s'avance Sakura Haruno.

Naruto vit s'avancer le " chewing-gum " qui collait le brun un peu plus tôt et ne retint que de justesse un grognement. Il savait que si il l'avait laissé sortir, on l'aurait entendu. Et il ne voulait pas se faire mal voir dès le début. Elle avait les cheveux roses et brillants, des yeux verts et une peau claire. Naruto pria pour ne pas se retrouver avec elle. Il ne l'aimait pas sans savoir pourquoi. En fait, si, il le savait, il était jaloux. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi il était ainsi jaloux d'elle. En fait, c'était surtout son animal qui la détestait ; lui, il la trouvait même jolie.

-Sasuke Uchiwa ! Appela la directrice et Naruto reconnu le nom de famille : C'est le même que celui de Madara Uchiwa et d'un clan très puissant et vieux, comme celui des Hyuga.

Il tourna la tête et son coeur rata un battement en voyant le noiraud s'avancer. C'était donc lui, Sasuke Uchiwa. Rien que d'entendre son nom ou de se le répéter intérieurement, Naruto était parcourut de frisson incontrôlable mais tellement agréable. C'était trop bizarre.

-Naruto Uzumaki !

Se raidissant, il resta figé un moment. Il venait d'être appelé. Il faisait partit de l'équipe 7. Il avait ce " Kakashi " en professeur " principal ", celui-là même qui avait essayé de le tuer devant les portes du village. Il allait être – ou plutôt était – le camarade du bonbon rose mais aussi et surtout, de Sasuke. Sans s'en rendre compte, Naruto s'avança en direction de son professeur et il manqua de sursauter lorsque le regard sombre du noiraud se planta dans le sien. Comme dans le couloir, le temps sembla s'arrêter alors qu'il venait d'arriver à leur côté. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que son professeur commençait à partir ni que Sakura appelait Sasuke. Ce n'est que lorsque celui-ci se détourna qu'il revint à la réalité, le coeur en furie et la respiration rapide.

Se mettant à l'écart, Naruto se fit violence pour ne pas entrer en contacte avec les yeux sombres de son cohéquipier qu'il savait posé sur lui sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi il ne cessait de le fixer. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un bruit de reniflement lui parvint aux oreilles qu'il tourna la tête, s'écartant en fronçant les sourcils face à Sakura qui le reniflait sans retenu.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il de manière un peu trop agressive, ce qui fit reculer légèrement la jeune fille qui fronça à son tour les sourcils.

-T'as pas d'odeur, répondit-elle vexé du ton employé par le blond qui se détourna en éyant intercepté une fraction de seconde le regard de Sasuke qui était derrière la rose et donc, face à lui.

-Bah va te moucher, répliquât-il, lui, ou plutôt son renard.

Vexée, Sakura partit rejoindre Sasuke qui ne l'écoutait pas, augmentant l'agacement du blond qui préféra ce consentrer sur la cérémonie. Une fois celle-ci fini, le professeur Kakashi vint le voir en premier, un peu à l'écart des deux autres qui regardaient malgré tout la scène d'un oeil intrigué.

-Je voulais m'excuser d'avoir tanté de te tuer. Mais disons que... tu as une odeur quasi inexistance, c'est assez troublant et destabilisant.

-On me le dit souvent, lui répondit en souriant joyeusement Naruto, montrant ainsi qu'il acceptait les excuses de son professeur qui, par la suite, les enmena sur le toit de l'académie.

La vue y était d'ailleurs des plus magnifique. On y voyait tout Konoha et même au-delà. Naruto en fut émerveillé. S'asseyant sur la rambarde, dos au vide, il regarda son professeur s'appuyer contre l'un des murs menant aux escaliers pour descendre, Sakura s'asseoir à même le sol et Sasuke venir s'appuyer contre la rambarde, non loin de lui, l'air indifférent.

-Je me prénome Kakashi Hatake, j'ai 27 ans et mon animal est le lion.

Se tournant vers Sakura, celle-ci sourit avant de se présenter comme l'avait fait son professeur juste avant.

-Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno, j'ai dix-sept ans et mon animal est le lapin.

Naruto tanta de s'imaginer un gros lapin rose et manqua d'exploser de rire. Sakura lança à Sasuke un regard qui fit grimacer Naruto. Le noiraud soupira avant de se présenter, sous l'oreille attentif de Naruto.

-Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa, j'ai dix-sept ans et mon animal est le loup.

Naruto manqua de rougir en entendant la voix grave de Sasuke et eu du mal à ne pas se perdre dans ses yeux lorsqu'il les posa sur lui pour terminer le tour des présentation.

-Bah je m'appelle Naruto Uumaki, j'ai quinze ans et mon animal est le renard.

Sasuke esquissa un petit sourire en coin qui fit froncer les sourcils au blond. Pourquoi il souriait comme ça. C'est lorsque la voix de Sakure s'éleva qu'il comprit pourquoi le noiraud souraiait comme ça.

-C'est bizarre, en général, les renards ça sent fort.

Se tournant vers elle en lui jetant un regard noir, ignorant le ricanement de son professeur, Naruto lui cria :

-Je suis pas un Fennec !

Avant que le rire discret mais présent du noiraud ne lui parvienne aux oreilles. Bon dieu pensa-t-il.


	4. III

**III**

Naruto arriva dans la salle de classe vide. Fronçant les sourcils, il vérifia qu'il ne c'était pas trompé en lisant le numéro au dessus de la porte. " Salle de cours N.7 ". Revenant dans la pièce, Naruto soupira. Lui qui pensait être en retard, il était, en réalité, trop en avance. S'avançant vers les tables, il s'assit sur l'une d'entre elles, en tailleur, fixant d'un air absent le tableau à craie noire qui se trouvait face à lui. Il se demandait bien en quoi allait consister son premier cours pour leur professeur leurs demandent d'être dans cette salle à huit heure précise. Le professeur Kakashi n'avait rien voulut dire au sujet du cours. Naruto ne cessait de s'imaginer des scénarios tous plus loufoques les uns que les autres. Kakashi-sensei sous sa forme animal leur explicant coment les Hybrides faisaient des bébés par exemple. Pourquoi des bébés ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Et pourquoi sous forme animal ? Encore moins. L'image s'était imposée dans son esprit sans qu'il ne sache d'où elle provenait. Sûrement d'un vieux cours de reproduction humaine qu'il avait eu en quatrième au collège, parmi les humains. Les humains...

Son corps se crispa. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son renard intérieur réagissait toujours lorsqu'il évoquait les humains. Comme si il les détestait du pus profond de son âme animal. Naruto n'avait rien contre eux, tant qu'il ne s'en prenait pas à lui. Dût à sa nature d'Hybride, Naruto avait souvent été mis à l'écart volontairement. Il s'était habitué à la solitude, à l'isolement des autres. Il ne s'en formalisait plus. Même si dans le fond...

- _" Même si dans le fond ça te touche, gamin. "_ S'éleva soudain une voix sombre, grave, animal.

Sans lâcher le tableau du regard – qu'il voyait sans le voir – Naruto répondit dans sa tête à la phrase qui avait été dite.

-" Ca fait quinze ans maintenant. J'ai appris à ne plus m'en formaliser. "

- _" C'est ça, à d'autre. Cela marche peut-être avec ceux qui t'entoure mais pas avec moi Kitsune. N'oublie pas que je fait partit de toi, je suis toi. "_ Répondit la voix dans un ricanemant sinistre qui ne fit pas sourciller le blond qui continua sa discussion intérieur.

-" Je le sais Kurama, merci de me le rappeler. Mais il n'empêche que maintenant, je m'en contre fiche éperdumant. "

- _" On n'oublie jamais rien on vit avec Naruto. N'oublie jamais ça. En attendant, Prince ténébreux à trois heures ! "_

-" Hein ? "

Revenant à la réalité, Naruto tourna rapidement sa tête à droite pour tomber sur Sasuke qui entrait dans la classe, l'air neutre voir indifférent. Celui-ci était suivit de près part Sakura qui ne cessait de parler sans que le noiraud n'écoute un traitre mot de ce qu'elle disait. En était-elle au moins au courant que l'Uchiwa ne l'écoutait pas ? Se demanda Naruto alors que le ricanement de Kurama s'éleva dans sa tête de manière moqueuse.

- _" Bien sûr que non elle ne le sait pas. Tout ce qu'elle sait faire c'est jouer les chewing-gum avec lui. "_

 _-_ " Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas, Kura' ? " Demanda le blond silencieusement, sans pour autant lâcher ses deux camarades du regard.

- _" Parce qu'elle ne lui ai pas destiné ! "_ Grogna dans un premier temps le renard intérieur de Naruto. _" Il a déjà sont ame-soeur. "_

 _-_ " Ah bon ?! Comment tu sais ça toi ? "

- _" Tu le saurais toi aussi si tu revenais vers moi. Plus tu m'empêcheras de refaire surface, plus on se détachera. Un jour où l'autre, je vais finir par exister en temps qu'être à part de toi. Tu es un Hybride. Je suis toi ! Ne m'empêche pas d'exister ! Tu n'as plus à te cacher gamin. "_

Baissant la tête en soupirant, cela attira l'attention du noiraud qui fronça les sourcils, se retenant d'en coller une à la rose qui lui donnait un fichu mal de crâne à force de tout le temps parler. Elle pouvait pas se la fermer deux secondes ?

-... Et donc je lui ai dit que je serais avec toi pendant toute notre durée à l'académie et elle a eu dans le projet de me tuer avant de prendre ma place avant la fin de l'année. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas la laisser faire. Elle n'ai pas faite pour toi après tout.

-En effet, la coupa Sasuke, surprenant Sakura qui haussa un sourcil.

-De quoi ?

-Elle n'est pas ma moitié.

Et sur ces mots, il s'approcha du blond, sous le regard d'incompréhension du la rose qui ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi il disait cela. Celui-ci, qui avait baissé la tête, la releva vivement lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur du noiraud, lui indiquant qu'il était à côté de lui. Il plongea un moment dans les yeux noirs de son vis à vis avant d'être ramené à la réalité par sa voix sombre.

-Kakashi-sensei n'est pas là ?

Secouant la tête pour signifier que non, Sasuke s'assit à côté de lui, une jambe replier et l'autre pendant dans le vide. Regardant devant eux, les deux garçons ne disaient rien, ce contentant de la présence de l'autre, vite parasité par celle de Sakura qui s'assit aux côtés du brun qui soupira discrètement, faisant ricaner le blond. Le remarquant, l'héritier des Uchiwa lui jeta un regard en coin et esquissa un sourire en coin, faisant rougir le blond timidement. Ainsi le trio attendit jusqu'à l'arrivé de leur professeur.

-Bonjour les jeunes, s'exclama celui-ci en entrant dans la classe, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Vous êtes en retard, fit remarquer Sakura en posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

Se grattant l'arrière de la tête, Kakashi-sensei expliqua la raison de son retard : " une vieille dame qui avait eu besoin qu'on lui porte ses courses ". L'excuse sonnait faux à des milliers de kilomètres, arrachant une moue blasé aux trois jeunes gens présent.

-Oui, bon, passons. Suive-moi, fini par conclure le professeur en commençant à sortir de la salle.

Ah parce qu'en plus ils n'avaient pas cours dans cette salle ! Alors d'abord il les faits poirauter toute la matinée depuis huit heure jusqu'à une heure trente et après il leur dit qu'au final ils ont cours ailleurs ! Mais c'est la poil qui se fout du poilon ! Suivant leur professeur, le trio ne pipa mot. Pas même Sakura qui était malgré tout collé à Sasuke sous le regard sombre du blond qui essuyait les remarques de son renard intérieur ; celui-ci semblait impatient à l'idée que le blond accepte enfin sa part Hybride. Le petit groupe arriva bien vite sur l'un des nombreux terrains d''entrainement que possédait l'académie et donc le village de Konoha. Là-bas, Kakashi-sense se tourna vers ses élèves et sortit de sa poche trois clochettes retenuent par une ficelle rouge. Sous leur yeux interrogateur, il prit la parole.

-Aujourd'hui, vous passe un test. Je tiens à savoir qu'elle est votre syncronisation avec votre côté Hybride.

-Notre synchronisation ? Demanda Innocement le blond qui ne comprenait pas ce que cela signifiait.

-Plus la synchronisation avec notre animal intérieur est élevé, plus on a de facilité à utiliser ses capacités pour venir à bouts de ses ennemies. A l'inverse, plus le taux de synchronisation est bas, plus il y a une change de séparation.

-Séparation ? Parce que l'on peux se séparer de notre animal intérieur ? Mais comment ? S'exclama la rose avec surprise.

-En regnant notre côté animal est donc notre nature d'Hybride, on se transforme petit à petit en un simple humain, donnant ainsi une conscience à notre animal. Et cela peux être très dangereux. C'est pourquoi cette école à été construite. Elle l'a été dans le but de ne pas sombrer dans la face de détachement qui ne peux que mener à la mort. Certes, on doit se cacher aux yeux des humains. Mais cela ne veux pas dire regner notre nature.

Alors que le professeur donnait d'autres explications, Naruto était plongé dans ses penssées, paniqué. C'est de ça dont parlait Kurama. Mais il ne voulait pas ! Il en était un d'Hybride. Il ne voulait pas mourir ! Il ne pensais pas que ainsi refouler sa nature le mainerait à un tel danger. Serrant les poings, il releva le regard lorsqu'il vit son professeur accrocher les clochettes à sa taille et ses deux cohéquipiers partir en un clignement d'oeil dans la forêt pour se cacher afin de mieux prendre leur professeur par surprise. Fixant un moment son professeur dans les yeux, il baissa son regard vers les clochettes qui remuaient chaque fois que l'adulte faisait un mouvement.

Puis, sans qu'il ne s'en rendre vraiment compte, il les suivit du regard. Comme un chat jouant avec un bout de ficelle. Les pupilles de Naruto s'agrandirent alors que, petit à petit, des palpitations le poussait à bondir sur les clochettes comme un chaton jouant avec son maître. Cela sembla surprendre le professeur qui fit un grand bond en arrière afin de creuse l'écart entre lui et son élève. L'exercice promettait d'être interessant pensa Kakashi-sensei.

Profitant de l'occasion, Sasuke et Sakura se ruèrent sur leur professeur qui envoya valser Sakura contre un arbre et Sasuke aux côtés de Naruto. Se relevant tout les deux, Sakura avait maintenant deux grandes oreilles roses sur la tête et des yeux de lapin verts. Sasuke, lui, avaiit deux grandes oreilles de loup te une grosse queue dans son dos qui se balançait doucement, tout deux noirs comme ses cheveux. Il n'y avait que ses yeux qui étaient rouge. Rouge avec trois virgules noirs qui entouraient la pupille. Grognant, il jeta un regard en coin à Naruto qui, à côté de lui, était progressivement entouré d'une aura orange. Fronçant les sourcils, Sasuke le regarda se rapprocher du sol, se positionnant tel un animal. Et sous ses yeux surpris, il fonça vers son professeur qui se mit en garde, ses oreilles et sa queue de lion sortit.

- _" Enfin ! "_ S'exclama Kurama alors que Naruto, d'un bond souple, sauta sur l'adulte qui eu du mal à esquiver.

Presque sur lui, Kakashi ouvrit grand son seul oeil de visible pour voir avec surprise deux grandes et longues oreilles de renard orange avec l'intérieur noir sortirent sur le dessus du crâne du blond ainsi qu'une grosse queue orange qui fouetta l'air un moment dans son dos. Le repoussant un peu plus loin, il sourit derrière son masque en regardant Naruto être rejoind par Sakura et Sasuke. L'une le regardant avec surprise et l'autre avec... fierté.

-Tiens ? Pensa le professeur avant que les trois adolescents ne repartent à la charge en même temps.

Sakura sauta très haut grâce à sa faculter de lapin et tout en effectuant un salto avant, frappa en redescendant le professeur de l'une de ses jambes tandut. Arrêtant le coup avec facilité, Kakashi envoya son élève valser avant de parer l'attaque de Sasuke qui l'attaquait de face. Il avait déjà plus de difficulté avec le loup qui ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire. Et alors qu'il arrêtait l'un de ses coups, un éclair orange lui fonça dessus. Il se retrouva alors avec la queue de Naruto sur les yeux, le destabilisant. Reculant, il aggripa la queue de Naruto qui couina en grognant contre son professeur avant d'hurler le prénom du noiraud et de la rose.

-Sasuke ! Sakura !

Hochant la tête, Sakura courut vers son professeur et lui asséna un violent coup de poing dans son dos, lui arrachant un rugissement de douleur alors que Sasuke en profita pour chiper les trois clochettes. Retournant auprès de l'Uchiwa, Sakura souria en récupérant sa clochette et Naruto ricanait en fixant son professeur , jouant avec sa clochette. Kakashi se redressa en se frottant le dos. Ils n'y étaient pas allés de mains mortes ses trois là.

-Bien joué, souffla-t-il. " Vous avie raison Tsunade-sama. C'est lui. " Pensa-t-il avant de revenir à la réalité en voyant Naruto grogner après Sakura qui ne cessait de le renifler en affirmant qu'elle ne sentait pas son odeur. C'est vrai, en y pensant, qu'il ne sentait toujours pas l'odeur du blond et ceux, malgré ses attributs de sortit.

- _" Tu vois lorsque tu veux, Kitsune ! "_ Fit Kurama d'une voix joyeuse.

-" Hum. Merci Kurama. "

- _" Pas de quoi, gamin. "_

Naruto sentit soudain son côté Hybride revenir progressivement. Il devait l'avouer, ça lui avait manqué. Drôlement manqué. Fermant les yeux pour en savourer les sensations, il les rouvrits en soupirant de bien être. Comme si tous ses soucis s'étaient envolés.

Se tournant, il vit Sakura, Sasuke et Kakashi repartirent en direction de l'académie.

-Tu viens ? On va manger ! S'exclama Sakura.

Biarrement, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Kurama ne l'aimait pas. M'enfin bon, déclinant l'invitation, il explica qu'il souhaitait rester encore un peu ici. Alors, une fois l'équipe 7 partit, Naruto se tourna face au terrain et sourit. Il allait enfin se retransformer. Fermant les yeux, il laissa son instinct le contrôler, faisant ins grimper son taux de synchronisation. Son corps se courba en direction du sol et, rouvrant ses yeux, ses babines se retroussèrent en un sourire plein de grandes dents assérées. Cela lui faisait drôle de se retransformer après tant d'année. Dix ans exactement. Et bon dieu ce que cela faisiat du bien. Sentir ses pattes sur le sol, le gratter. Ses oreilles se tourner dasn tous les sens, au moindre bruit, son nez renifler divers odeurs avec ficilité, ses yeux rouges intercepter le moindre mouvement, de prêt comme de loin, ses queues se secouer dans l'air... Ses queues ?! Tournant vivement la tête, il fit les gros yeux en découvrant non pas une mais neuf queues de renard !

" Kyubi " fut le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit avant qu'un énorme corps ne le plaque au sol avec violence. Grognant, il se figea en découvrant Sasuke sous sa forme de loup, sa queue fouettant l'air dynamiquement, ses yeux rouges brillants d'amour et de désir et couinant d'envie.

" _Tu le saurais toi aussi si tu revenais vers moi._ " Tel était les paroles de Kurama. Et maintenant oui, il comprenait pourquoi Kurama savait qu'il avait une âme-soeur. Maintenant, lui aussi, il savait.

* * *

Chapitre écris en cours - je sais c'est pas bien, bouh ! - donc désolée si il est cours et désolée pour les fautes - pas eu le temps de vérifier -.


End file.
